The primary aims of the proposed project are to continue and augment the development of a comprehensive, cross-disciplinary system for the collection, analysis, and dissemination of information in the field of bioethics. Bioethics, also called "medical ethics" and "biomedical ethics," is the study of the social and ethical implications of developments in the biomedical fields. The major product of the system will be a machine-readable data base which (1) will be used to generate three annual volumes of the Bibliography of Bioethics in 1978, 1979, and 1980 and (2) will provide the basis for a demand-search capability. If current negotiations with the National Library of Medicine are successfully concluded, the data base will be made accessible for on-line demand searches through the Library's MEDLINE system.